Hell Hath No Fury
by Steamed.Artichoke.43
Summary: "How do you like your eggs, Mr. St. James?"  Jesse didn't even see it coming... A/U  so don't say I didn't warn you.


Sammi here :) my bff thought I should try posting my own stuff, so here I am.

I always wondered about Shelby's reaction to Rachel getting egged...so here goes one possible outcome.

**#1 In my Mama Bear Series**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the paper this was initially written on.**

* * *

Jesse St. James entered the revered halls of Carmel High School with his head held high and a bit of a swagger in his step. He smirked at a few underclassmen girls, causing them to swoon, despite the presence of their boyfriends beside them. That didn't matter of course. After all, what could they do? He ruled this school. He knew it, his classmates knew it and so did the faculty. He could do no wrong.

As he made his way around the school, the crowd parted like the Red Sea to allow him passage through the otherwise crowded halls. His classmates stared and gaped at him in awe. _As they should. _He thought proudly. Like his fellow teammates, Jesse was still riding on the high of Vocal Adrenaline's fourth consecutive win at Regionals. While he relished the victory, he couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. After all, from here on out he was essentially starting over from the bottom as it were. He would have to prove himself once he arrived at UCLA in the fall. He would have to show his fellow peers and his instructors and professors that he had been the driving force behind VA's multiple wins and with his talent he was destined to go far. While he was slightly wary about the whole thing, he wasn't necessarily nervous. After all, he was Jesse St. James.

He stopped several times on his way to homeroom, casually talking with a few teammates, accepting words of congratulations and high-fiving his peers. As he approached his locker, he passed by his coach's office. Through the glass, he watched as she unpacked her briefcase and seemingly prepared herself for the school day. He knocked quickly and entered before actually receiving the request to do so. "Hey Shelby," he greeted as he took a seat in one of the office's available chairs.

Shelby looked up from her task for a moment and with a nod acknowledged his presence. "Good Morning Jesse. Have a good weekend?" she inquired as she continued her previous actions.

Jesse shrugged. "It was okay, I suppose. Mostly celebrating. A little bit of shopping down at the music store. You know, the usual," he answered simply as he glanced about the office idly. He took in the various trophies and ribbons that adorned her walls, symbolizing Vocal Adrenaline's impressive reputation as well as her impeccable leadership. Behind her desk, there was a collage of framed press clippings from the school newspaper as well as the Tribune, the town's local newspaper.

"Was there something you needed Jesse?" Shelby inquired with a chuckle a few minutes later, effectively breaking through Jesse's haze and pulling him back into the present. "Or were you planning on just sitting here all day?"

Jesse laughed. "Actually yeah there was. I'm pretty sure Mr. Watson is actually going to give that quiz in my English Lit class that he's been hinting at for the past week. And what with my busy, over-taxing weekend..."

"You were wondering if I could write you a pass to get out of it," Shelby concluded, somewhat distractedly as her phone began to ring from inside her purse. "I'll see what I can do."

He smiled brightly before jumping up. "Thanks Shelby." He waved a quick goodbye, but noticed that Shelby had become slightly engrossed with something on her phone and simply waved him out of her office. With a shrug, he continued his journey to his locker to grab his History texts and deposit his English books, since thanks to Shelby he wouldn't need them. As the warning bell rang through the immaculate halls, he quickly slipped into his first period class and took his assigned seat in the back with his friends.

As Mr. Watson completed attendance, he announced that they would in fact be having a quiz. Amidst the grumblings and groanings of his classmates, Jesse simply linked his hands behind his head and smiled. If Shelby came through, like she usually did, he'd be out of here in 5…4…3…2…

"Uh, Mr. Watson?"

Jesse's smile grew as he watched one of the freshman members of Vocal Adrenaline hand a message to the older gentleman. As Mr. Watson adjusted his reading spectacles to examine the note, Jesse gathered his belongings, already knowing what it was pertaining too. For the sake of his fellow students, he acted surprised when Mr. Watson called him up and told him that Ms. Corcoran wished to speak with him immediately. He practically ran out the door and down the hall, laughing to himself and at the friends he'd left behind. Skidding to a stop outside Shelby's office, he took hold of the doorknob to enter just as he had earlier and was surprised to find it locked. He knocked several times and upon peering into the window was a little surprised to find it empty. Somewhat confused, he wandered down the hall and began to think about where Shelby could possibly be. _The auditorium. _He nearly face-palmed himself because the answer was so obvious. Jogging the rest of the way, he quickly made it across the school and to the doors of the high school's pride and joy.

He pulled at the heavy steel doors and entered to find the auditorium just as vacant as Shelby's office. "Hello?" He didn't bother to admire the acoustics of the room as his voice seemed to ricochet and echo around him. "Ms. Corcoran?" He meandered down the aisle, towards the stage, glancing around for his missing coach. He climbed onto the stage and was about to go behind the large curtain in search of her, when the large, industrial spotlight was suddenly turned on. Like he'd told Rachel when she'd been here before, it was much brighter and much hotter than most spotlights. And while he might not have taken much notice while he was performing, he could certainly feel the difference now. "Hello? Who's there?" he called out, lifting his arms hoping to block out the blinding light from effectively burning through his retinas. He squinted from his position center stage and looked up to find his coach in her usual spot in the audience, seated at her makeshift desk. _Woah, she definitely wasn't there before._ "Shelby?"

At the mention of her name, Shelby turned off the spotlight. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Mr. St. James?"

Slightly punch drunk from the exposure of the intense spotlight, Jesse wavered on his feet. "What are you talking about?" Without any warning, Jesse found himself engulfed in the spotlight once more. "Jesus, Shelby! What the hell!"

Shelby stood up from her seat and ever so slowly made her way to the aisle. She kept the light on him a little longer this time and shut it off only once she too had reached the stage. "Don't make me ask again, St. James."

At this point, not only was Jesse confused, but he was getting nervous. Shelby was using her "Coach Corcoran" voice and he rarely, if ever, heard it directed at him. It was cold, unwavering, and just down right scary. It was no wonder it left students and faculty cowering at the mere sound of it. "Shelby, I have no idea what you're refering to." His eyes widened considerably as he watched her raise the remote once more. "I'm serious!"

Shelby folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, her voice disbelieving, before she began to slowly circle him, stopping only briefly behind him. "Well then, tell me. How do you like your _eggs_, St. James?"

Jesse gulped audibly as he tripped over himself to face her. _Oh shit!_ "Look, Ms. Corcoran, it's not what you think—"

"And just what do you suppose I _think_?" Shelby barely gave him a moment to answer her question. To be honest, she wasn't expecting an actual response. But that didn't stop her from taking pleasure in watching him struggle to formulate an answer anyway. "Correct me if I'm wrong Mr. St. James, but wasn't it you who told me you actually had feelings for my daughter?"

"Yes, I—"

"And isn't it true that you also sought to take care with her in order to _not_ hurt her feelings?"

"Yes, but—"

"So just what the hell changed and possessed you and your little cronies to drive over to McKinley High and egg my kid!" Shelby bellowed, taking complete satisfaction at the few retreating steps that Jesse took. "I said nothing when all of you initially went to McKinley with that surprise number because I believe strongly in a little healthy competition. But I drew the line at TPing their choir room because I distinctly remember telling all of you to stay away from Schuester's kids until we saw them again at Regionals. Instead," she drawled angrily, "you went ahead and disobeyed a direct order and participated in a degrading, immature, juvenile prank that could very well have lasting effects!"

"W-w-we didn't t-think y-y-you'd f-f-find out," Jesse sputtered. As he completed the statement, it suddenly struck him that it probably wasn't the best thing to say. His assumptions were then confirmed as he watched Shelby's nostrils flare and, if asked he would swear he saw steam coming out of her ears. "I didn't mean—"

"_Didn't think I'd find out_? You publicly humiliate and brutally attack my only child, and you _thought_ I wouldn't find out?" Shelby asked scathingly, her eyes ablaze. She slowly began to advance on him, like a lioness after her prey.

"Y-yes, I mean, no!" Jesse rambled as he back-peddled. Taking a deep breath, he treaded on despite knowing he was probably going to dig himself an even deeper grave. "Look, Ms. Corcoran. We all saw what happened that day with you and Rachel. We know what happened. So, honestly, we weren't worried about you finding out because we thought you wouldn't be all that bothered."

She pursed her lips at the conclusion of his statement, her eyes turning to small slits as she glared at him. "Once again, Jesse, you thought wrong," she told him, her voice returning to its normal level. Low, but radiating in strength, control and power. "Not that it's any of your business, but Rachel and I are just fine. While our relationship is nowhere near what I want it to be, it is slowly developing into something akin to it and for that I am grateful. As a matter of fact, it was through Rachel that I found out about this incident. We were talking this past weekend and she touched upon it, but she refused to offer details. Until today…"

Jesse suddenly remembered Shelby with her phone this morning. "She told you it was me."

Shelby shook her head. "No, actually she didn't,' Shelby corrected. "She refused to name any names, but I could deduce from the message she sent me and then talking with her after you left that you were involved. It's somewhat ironic, really. After everything you two have been through, she still felt the need to protect you."

Upon hearing that, Jesse's chin drooped to his chest. His shoulders fell under the burden of guilt that Shelby just cast on him. "I'm really sorry, Ms. Corcoran. For everything. What I d—"

"Save it. Now I can forgive you for disobeying an order and TPing McKinley's choir room," Shelby interjected, almost sadly, "your treatment of Rachel, however, was unacceptable. And for that, I cannot and probably never will, forgive you. When you broke that egg over her, you broke her heart and inadvertently my trust in you as well."

Jesse's shoulders slumped even further if possible. He didn't even bother to raise his gaze from the floor, prefering to keep his eyes on his shoes. "So, what's my punishment? What are you gonna do?"

At that, Shelby chuckled sardonically. "When I first heard I had half a mind to call UCLA and retract my recommendation." As she expected, Jesse's eyes shot up. "But, you can thank Rachel that I didn't. She talked me out of it. She said that I was allowing my feelings for her to cloud my better judgement. And she was right. So, consider you're enrollment at UCLA intact—"

"Thank you Ms. Corcoran."

"-As for your involvment with Vocal Adrenaline, however, that stands to question," she concluded. "As of this moment and the others will hear of this come practice this afternoon, all of the members who were involved with the egging are hereby suspended from the team. Meaning you will no longer be welcomed as active participants at rehearsals—"

"That's fair, I suppose."

"Or the trip to Nationals-"

"What?" His jaw dropped and he was sure he looked like a fish the way his mouth was opening and closing. "But, Ms. Corcoran. Nationals are coming up in a month!"

"Mr. St. James, if you would stop interrupting me, please!" Shelby all but shouted at the teenager before her. She rolled her eyes. Even while he was being lectured and punished he still managed to exude the role of drama king. "As I was trying to say, you will all be suspended from the team but will be given an opportunity to tryout in two weeks. The decision to let you back onto Vocal Adrenaline will be based mostly on your peers' votes, with me having the final say so. Are we understood, Mr. St. James?"

Jesse nodded eagerly as he watched her make her way off the stage. At least there was a chance. A slim one, but a chance nonetheless. "Yes . Thank you!"

Shelby nodded and continued her walk up the main aisle to the auditorium's rear doors. Once she opened them, she turned and stood in the doorway, with a bright smile. "Oh, and Jesse?"

Jesse unknowingly returned it with a smile of his own. "Yes, Ms. Corcoran?"

"Good luck on Mr. Watson's test."

Jesse's smile fell as he watched her silhoutte disappear from the doorway and around the corner. He looked down at his watch and realized that his entire encounter with Shelby had only lasted a mere five minutes and that more than half of first period still remained. Meaning that even after everything he'd been through, he'd still have to take that english lit exam. Jumping off the stage, he hit the ground running, doing his best to recall as much about seventeenth and eighteenth century literature as he could. But it was to no avail because as he returned to the classroom he could only remmeber the wise, yet misquoted, words of William Congreve: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…' _Or her mother, for that matter_.

* * *

_Good? Rotten Tomatoes? or just plain ehh? Lemme know._

_Till next time..._


End file.
